Operacion SP
by Yess Twilight Cullen
Summary: La escuela de Froks, esta siendo evidente de una temporada de peleas, problemas familiares y golpes. Por lo que se llega a una conclucion "Operacion Solucion a Problemas" Y en esta historia los Cullen no seran la ecepcion. ¡Puritita divercion! Reviews...
1. Nuevo Proyecto, Nuevas peleas

**Espero y les guste mucho esta historia, es nueva y la hice con mucho esfuerzo, se que les va a gustar.**

**Antes que nada, quiero decirles que todos los personajes le pertenecen a la fantástica escritora: Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia estará llena de risas y muchas aventuras entre los Cullen, su familia y amigos. Todos involucrados en la puritita diversión.**

**Cuídense mucho y espero ver sus REVIEWS**

**No queda más que… A leer XD.**

*********************************************

**-…Operación SP…-**

By:

Yess Twilight Cullen

****************************

Capitulo Uno

"**Nuevo Proyecto, Nuevas peleas"**

…**- Bella POV-…**

Mi vida era un completo embrollo. Junto con los Cullen, no todo era color Rosa. Los problemas estaban a flor de piel, y eso en realidad era un enorme embrollo.

- ¡Espero ansiosa el final del día! – Los chillidos y brinquitos de Alice me hicieron mirarla con horror.

- ¿Podrías calmarte? Tu parloteo nos perturba a todos – Mire a Edward, quien fulminaba a Alice por el retrovisor y ella le contradecía con una mirada malvada.

- ¡Iremos hoy de compras Bella! – Cerré mis ojos al oír mi nombre y me maldije internamente por decima vez seguir siendo su conejillo de indias.

- Fuimos ayer Aly ¿No es suficiente para ti? – Le pregunte observando cómo me negaba con su cabeza, la palabra COMPRAS para ella, era un tema indiscutible.

- No permitiré que secuestres a _mi_ Bella de nuevo – Le sonreí a Edward agradeciéndole su ayuda y le di un suave apretón, a nuestro agarre de manos.

- Alice, será mejor pararle a tus tan "Aficionadas compras" – Trato de aportar su granito de arena Jasper en esta situación.

- Jazzy querido ¡Compras es mi segundo nombre! – Agrego ella con inocencia, mientras que por sus finos labios, surcaba una sonrisita.

- Y _molestia_ es el tercero – El susurro proveniente de Edward me produjo una pequeña risita que ante la enojada mueca de Alice, logre disimular por una leve tos salvándome asi, de otro reproche suyo.

- Carlisle te quitara las veinte tarjetas de crédito si te ve llegar con mas bolsas en las manos a la casa – Abrí los ojos como plato – La última vez te trajiste a todo el centro comercial…

- ¡Veinte tarjetas de crédito! – Grite sorprendida interrumpiendo a Jasper, lamentablemente esto debía ser una confusión.

- ¿Son pocas verdad? Eso mismo pensé yo Bells – Realmente Alice deliraba por las compras. Pensar que veinte tarjetas de crédito era poco, es un delito.

- Debes de estar bromeando – Le dije a Edward incrédula, quien al instante me negó con su cabeza tratando de calmarme.

- ¡Perderás todo tu dinero! – Le grito feliz Emmett a Jasper quien rodo los ojos.

- ¿Apostaron de nuevo? – Pregunte a sabiendas de la respuesta. Ellos nunca cambiarían, deberás que malgastar su dinero asi…

- Jasper cree que Alice puede durar dos semanas sin comprar cualquier cosa, luego Emmett lo reto y asi están como siempre – Ante la explicación de mi novio, comenzamos todos a caminar a la entrada de la escuela.

- Carlisle les dijo que parasen sus apuestas – Les advirtió Alice – Si pierden dinero por ellas, los castigara.

- ¡Bah! – El gesto despreocupado de Emmett, la hizo enojar severamente. Y ahí viene su cierre triunfal.

- Si quieres perder todos tus videojuegos, no me digas que no te lo advertí – Ella se encogió de hombros, sosteniendo una verdadera sonrisa de ser nuevamente ganadora.

- ¡NO MUNDO CRUEL! – Mi estilo de supervivencia contra vampiros me hizo dar un leve brinquito en mi lugar al escuchar el estruendoso grito de Emmett. Asustada me pegue aun mas a Edward - ¡¿QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESO?!

- Idiota, deja de gritar como cavernícola – Lo regaño Rosalie.

- Podrías dejar de decir palabras sin sentido por favor – Rogo Edward – Esto lamentablemente se está volviendo una tradición.

- Esta familia se está saliendo de los límites – Susurro Jasper – Muchas emociones para mí y apenas comienza el día – Negó con la cabeza derrotado.

-Sera mejor marcharnos bebe, aprovecharemos bien el tiempo al estilo Cullen – Logre escuchar el audible susurro de Rosalie, que hiso ponerme completamente roja. Cuando enserio lograban aprovechar el tiempo a su estilo, era cosa que nadie quería saber.

- Carlisle no quiere ver más incidentes gracias a sus _travesuras sexuales_ – Me removí en mi lugar, mirando fijamente como Edward los fulminaba con su mirada.

- ¿Y eso que te importa SE-ÑOR SIN SE-XO? – La furiosa mirada de Rosalie, quien se me había acercado, me carcomía por dentro. Mi mente quedo completamente en blanco y por poco hubiera sufrido un paro cardiaco, de no ser por Edward que se interpuso entre ella y yo.

**Edward 0. Rosalie 1.**

_Comenzó la puntuación._

- No queremos otra batalla mas ¿Verdad amor? – Las palabras controladoras de Emmett hacia Rosalie era de nada.

- Te arrepentirás de haberme llamado asi GUE-RA – Golpe bajo. ¡Punto para Edward!

**Edward 1. Rosalie 1.**

- ¡Sera mejor que atiendas las prioridades sexuales de Bella y no la de nosotros! – Su grito atrajo varias miradas hacia nosotros, junto con parloteos y el nuevo rumor del mes, que sería mi siguiente tortura hasta graduarme.

- Oh por dios - Enterré mi rostro en el pecho de mi novio.

**Edward 1. Rosalie 2.**

- Párale a tu BMW… – Siseo Edward mandándole una mirada envenenada.

- ¡Ha! BMW ¿Le entendieron? – Emmett estallo en carcajadas - ¡BMW! ¡Edward se lo dijo sabiendo que ella manejaba uno de esos! ¡Estuvo buena! ¿Le entendieron? – Perplejos nos lo quedamos mirando.

- Ese era el punto grandulón – Susurro Jasper, chocando la palma de su mano, en su frente.

- Paciencia dios... ¿Es mucho lo que pido? – La escena melodramática de Alice había dado inicio.

- Sera mejor dejar las experiencias sexuales de todos por un lado – Asentí estando de acuerdo con Jasper. Pero como terminando el descanso de esta pelea, Rosalie volvió a su ataque.

- ¿Te molesta saber que no atiendes del todo a Bella? –Me dedico una mirada triunfante – Puedes protegerla pero no darle lo que ella mas quiere.

- No te metas donde no te llaman – Escuche gruñir por lo bajo a Edward, lo que me llevo a apretar mas fuerte nuestro agarre en las manos. Varias veces había abierto mi boca para formular mi pase de entrada en la lucha, pero hasta ahora no conseguía nada que decir.

- Yo puedo decir lo que quiera, tu no me mandas Eddie – Mire mi reloj. Lo que menos quería, era que Carlisle tomara medidas drásticas para calmar a esta familia.

- Las clases van a comenzar, paren por favor – Todos me observaron detenidamente al ver que por primera vez decía algo al respecto. Los mire suplicante, había observado como los alumnos se amontonaban alrededor de nosotros, para investigar qué era lo que sucedía con típica loca familia Cullen.

- Claro cielo – Sonreí al ver que el Edward que conocía volvía a ser el de siempre, cariñoso me paso su mano por mi cintura y dimos paso a nuestro camino a clases.

- O puedes atender tu bipolaridad Edward, ese si es un caso perdido – Me arme de valor para aguantar después de mi no tan agradable comentario, su mirada enfurecida. Decidida a contestarle, encare a Rosalie. Pero el gritito de Alice, me impidió hacerlo.

- ¡Vamos de compras! – Edward la miro con una ceja alzada, Emmett soltó su estruendosa carcajada, Rosalie negó suavemente con su cabeza, Jasper nos pidió disculpas con la mirada y yo solamente me dedique a no perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba por ahora.

- Realmente está loca – No di comentarios al respecto, pero me puse del lado de Edward, Alice era un caso perdido en estas situaciones.

- Esta familia está muy mal – Dijo Jasper, mandándonos una ola de paz y pura tranquilidad.

- ¡Eres un sentimentalista! – Le grito Emmett casi arrancándose sus cabellos de encima. El que Jasper controlara sus sentimientos y más cuando se preparaban el y Rosalie para su sesión de _"Actividades sexuales productivas" _lo odiaba.

- ¡No es mi culpa! – Se defendió – ¡Qué me dices por hacer cuando toda mi familia se ataca los unos a los otros! – Y en menos de dos segundos, el pasillo donde nos encontrábamos quedo completamente en silencio. A mi derecha las personas dieron paso a una persona.

- ¡La función se acabo! – La enojada presencia del director se hizo presente, ahuyentando a los demás alumnos que chispeaban de alegría al vernos pelear - ¿Qué está pasando aquí jóvenes? – Nos pregunto frunciendo el seño.

- Nada director, nos dirigíamos a nuestras clases – El asintió no muy convencido a la breve explicación de Edward. Nos analizó con la mirada y aparento tener toda la calma del mundo.

- Debo de hacer algo al respecto, la escuela se está saliendo de control – Susurro para sí mismo - ¡Jóvenes dejen de golpearse! ¡Tú, deja de golpearlo o lo dejaras sin hijos! – Grito dirigiéndose hacia otros dos estudiantes que se agarraban a golpes, mientras rodaban por todo el largo pasillo.

-Nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo – Todos asentimos estando de acuerdo. Había sido una larga batalla a estas horas de la mañana y ahora me encontraba exhausta, sabiendo el día ni siquiera había comenzado.

***********

- ¿Cuánto falta Edward? – Llevaba formulando aquella inservible pregunta los últimos quince minutos. Lamentablemente la suerte no estaba de mi lado y ahora presenciaba una larga explicación de los átomos de quien sabe que.

- Tranquila Bella, no falta mucho – Me respondió para luego situar su vista en la ventana de nuevo sumido en sus pensamientos. Decidí imitarlo.

No lo soportaba, sabía que Alice escondía algo es su macabra cabeza y eso sin lugar a dudas me asustaba. En el almuerzo se encontraba feliz de la vida y sumida en sus pensamientos - sin contar las visiones y su mente bloqueada hacia Edward - dando solo como respuesta: _"¡Como amo al director!" o "Este será un día fantástico"_

Decidí dejar desesperadamente pasar las manecillas del reloj y me concentre en todos los problemas que me invadían en estos momentos. Como por ejemplo: Los problemas en casa de los Cullen no habían mejorado, y mucho menos en la escuela, esta había sido la temporada de peleas, conflictos, golpes, problemas familiares y mucho más, afectándonos a todos.

Las últimas semanas hubo más de diez heridos y recuerdo la enfermería abarrotada de estudiantes golpeados, sin contar la pelea de Mike con el profesor de Biología, a lo cual había estado en primera fila.

- ¿Cuándo falta Edward? – Lo vi suspirar a mi lado.

- ¿No lo dejaras pasar verdad? – Me conocía tan bien, para saber que no lo dejaría.

- Al parecer no – Me encogí de hombros, respondiendo a su sonrisa, sentí sus labios en mi coronilla.

- En 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… - El timbre sonó.

- ¿Me dirás que Alice compartió su don contigo? – Bromee sacando otra perfecta sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sostenía nuestros bolsos en su mano izquierda y con la otra me acercaba a él para encaminarnos fuera del aula.

- Compartiría mi don contigo si pudiera amor – Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho aspirando su dulce aroma, parándome de puntitas le bese la nariz.

Eran estos momentos lo que siempre quería grabar en mi mente, y guardarlos con candado, para abrirlos cuando se me antojase, disfrutando de la fortuna que la vida me había dado al tenerlo a mi lado.

- Me alegra oír eso… - No pude terminar de articular mi siguiente palabra, lo sentí tensarse a mi lado y ambos paramos de caminar - ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte realmente confundida.

- Alice nos tiene una sorpresita – Gemí instantáneamente.

- Me es difícil contradecirte en esto, pero sabía que esto ocurriría – Los dos asentimos.

- Tranquila, no dejare que sobrepase los limites – Vi la nueva ruta a la que nos dirigíamos, la cual no era hacia la salida.

– ¿Tengo que preguntar el camino?

- Escucha y veras – Había abierto la boca para reclamar a su confusa definición, pero el altavoz de la escuela me detuvo en el intento.

- Bueno probando… 1… 2… 3 ¿Me escuchan? ¿Hola?¿Este inservible aparato sirve? – Identifique la voz del director Johnson probando el micrófono, sacando burlas y risas de todos los alumnos que lo escuchaban.

- ¡Director esta al aire! – Ese era el desesperado Sr. Banner.

- ¿Esto sirve entonces? ¿Me escuchan? – De nuevo el director.

- ¡Los están escuchando director! – La nueva desesperada voz del Sr. Mason sonó por el altavoz -¡Hable ahor…. Auch! – Luego se escucharon cristales caer al suelo haciéndose añicos.

- Y aquí vamos – Susurro Edward.

- Alumnos – Se aclaro la garganta – Luego de escuchar como el Sr. Mason sufría de una caída severamente fuerte, me es invaluable decirles un anuncio de última hora. Como director de esta institución – Edward rodo los ojos – Quiero situar a los alumnos de últimos grados, que me honren con su presencia en el auditorio ahora – Escuche vario abucheos - ¡Sin quejas! Les tengo que informar rápidamente de este proyecto en que nos hemos sometido y necesito su asistencia inmediatamente. Los veo en diez minutos.

Al momento en que corto la línea, todos los alumnos de últimos grados, desanimados, se comenzaron a dirigir al auditorio. Incluyéndonos.

- ¿Pregunto la razón? – Cuestione mirándolo a los ojos.

- No querrás saberlo – Acercándose a mi oído me dijo – Alice realmente se ha salido de control al ocultarnos semejante brutalidad.

- Oh – Fue la única palabra que pude articular ante sus palabras. ¿Realmente esto era tan grave?

-¡Sera mejor caminar para agarrar buenos asientos! – Me trate de esconder colocándome detrás de Edward para que su figura tapase la mia, sabiendo por sus grititos, quien se dirigía hacia nosotros.

- Te ha visto – Suspire ante el aviso de Edward.

- Gracias pero ¿Qué perdía al intentarlo? – Cuestione.

- Que cosa no perdías al intentarlo – Se burlo de mi, besando mi frente tiernamente.

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan… Futura Cullen! – Grito a los cuatro vientos - ¡Como osas esconderte de mua… Alice alias Cuñis! – Me recrimino, fingiendo lagrimas de cocodrilo. Y aquí vamos....

- Fue culpa mia – Mire hacia Edward quien me guiño un ojo – No queremos que Be…

- Como sea, quiero entrar de una vez – Interrumpió Rosalie.

- ¿Celosa? Si te enojas te arrugas – Alice dejo escapar una risita, ante el comentario de Edward.

**Edward 2. Rosalie 2.**

- Bueno, bueno, menos charla y más acción – Fuimos empujados por Emmett hasta la entrada del auditorio, que en su mayoría se encontraba abarrotado de todos los nerviosos estudiantes de últimos grados.

- ¿De qué se trata esto? – Pregunto Rosalie con una mueca en su rostro.

- Se los contaran, si nos sentamos – Seguimos a Alice hacia los asientos de primera fila, mientras observábamos a todos los maestros y director, colocándose en sus respectivos asientos.

- Jóvenes… Jóvenes… ¡Jóvenes presten atención! – El grito del Sr. Banner nos hizo callar a todos – Ahora que si me escuchan, necesitamos aclarar un proyecto que está a punto de comenzar.

Voltie para mirar a mí alrededor, observando como todos los alumnos prestaban toda su atención a lo que a continuación el profesor iba a declarar. Esto prometía ser muy entretenido.

- La escuela está sometida a una época de todos los problemas, ocasionando peleas, golpes y bastante desorden en las clases – Nos miro desaprobatoriamente – Y estamos sometidos a dos semanas de **"Operación SP"**

- ¡Y qué diablos es eso! – Grito un chico a nuestras espaldas.

- **Operación Solución a Problemas** – Aclaro – No queremos ver uno más de sus escándalos y todos aquí estamos de acuerdo con eso. Asi que desde ahora deberán actuar como se debe.

- ¿Cómo se supone que deberé actuar yo? – Pregunto Mike a Jessica, quienes se encontraban a nuestro lado.

- Deberás comportarte como hombre, no animal – Me tape la boca ahogando una risita que luchaba por escapar. Mirando como Mike nos miraba confundido sin saber lo que decían de él, Emmett sonreía ente su triunfo.

- Daremos ejemplos a como se deberán comportar las siguientes dos semanas ¿Hay algunos voluntarios? – Pregunto fulminándonos con los ojos – No se peleen jóvenes… Por lo que veo, tendrán que ser elegidos a la fuerza ¿Eso quieren? Eso tendrán.

Me quede de piedra en mi lugar, con mi súper suerte que siempre me seguía, tenía el presentimiento que dentro de un minuto seria yo quien me encontraría parada enfrente de todos junto con el Sr. Banner y los demás profesores.

- No te dejare sola en ningún momento – El susurro de Edward me helo la sangre, sintiendo como su mano derecha se posaba en mis hombros y cubría mi rostro lo mas que podía en su pecho, supe que yo sería la desafortunada elegida.

- Señorita Swan ¿Por qué se esconde? – Cerré mis ojos a más no poder y me prepare para lo que ahora vendría – Creo que usted será la afortunada en pasar.

¡Al demonio lo afortunada que sea!

- Profesor Banner, pasare junto con Bella, no se encuentra bien del todo – Me calme al saber que Edward estaría siempre a mi lado, era afortunada en tenerlo y eso me reconfortaba un poco.

- Como usted decida Sr. Cullen, pero si usted pasa, toda su familia lo hará – Todo mundo nos observaba atentos y curiosos al oír las palabras de Sr. Mason.

- Dijeron mi nombre, seré yo la que… - Me interrumpió.

- Te dije que nunca te dejaría sola y esta no es la excepción – Estuve a punto de que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos inundando todo el auditorio en segundos. El escuchar de Edward esas palabras, era una de las tantas cosas a su favor por la que lo amaba.

Mire a Alice quien se había parado junto con Jasper y me dedicaban una sonrisa en apoyo. Emmett se lo llevaría todo a juego, asi que esto era diversión al máximo para él y Rosalie… Ella solamente se encontraba seria en su lugar.

- ¿Van a pasar todos? – Nos pregunto el director y asentimos.

- Respira Bella – Me gire para mirar a Edward y sonreí al sentir sus labios en mi mejilla -Saldremos vivos de esta – Me aseguro.

- Gracias – Susurre apenada.

- Creemos haber visto las frecuentes peleas de la familia Cullen y por eso creo que será un buen ejemplo para todos ustedes – Traque saliva en seco al observar la malévola sonrisa del Sr. Banner. Esto no estaría bien – Quiero que todos ustedes me digan sus problemas jóvenes.

- ¿Problemas? – Pregunto Emmett – Nosotros no tenemos uno como esos ¿Nos podrá dar alguna referencia? – Las risas se desataron en el lugar.

- No me venga con juegos Sr. Cullen… Uno de sus problemas, son sus jueguitos sexuales con su novia –Dirigí mí vista a Emmett y Rosalie, quienes se miraba el uno al otro llevándose a la tumba su más intimo secreto, el cual ahora, estaba siendo publicado.

- Escucha la respuesta de nuestro grandulón – Me comento Edward disfrutando la situación.

- ¡Eso no es un problema! – Grito Emmett - ¡Que usted ya no tenga vida sexual, no significa que moleste a los demás con eso! – En ese momento no lo aguante más y me largue a reír, lo que ocasiono que todo el auditorio lo hiciera por segunda ocasión. Las elocuencias que Emmett contestaba en apuros, hacia que solo fuese una pequeña charla de nada.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Mire al profesor que ahora se abanicaba con sus manos y se encontraba completamente rojo de vergüenza.

- Bien hecho Emmy – Lo felicito Rosalie.

- ¡Ustedes dos no podrán seguir con sus locos jueguitos por las dos siguientes semanas que vienen! – Reclamo el Sr. Mason.

- ¡Usted no puede hacer eso! ¡Que se cree! ¡Llamare a las autoridades y…!

-Señorita Hale, tendrá que hacer caso a nuestras ordenes, si no quiere que llamemos a su tutor – La furiosa mirada de Rosalie nos hizo saber que ya tramaba la muerte del profesor Mason y Emmett, quien le rogaba al director en el suelo, le iba a ayudar.

- Pobre Sr. Mason – Le susurre a Edward, quien asintió.

- Sera mejor escuchar los problemas de los demás – Hablo nervioso el director Johnson, al momento que se secaba la cara con una pañoleta – La escuchamos señorita Cullen – Se dirigió hacia a Alice.

- Yo soy inmune a los problemas director – La voz dulce de Alice sonó por todo el lugar – No es mi culpa ser perfecta…

- Su problema director, son las compras.

- ¡Eso no es cierto Edward Cullen! – Chillo - ¡El comprar no está prohibido para una persona como yo!

- Comprar, no vivir en el centro comercial Alice – Mi novio se encogió de hombros.

- ¡No seas un mentiroso! ¡Yo no vivo en el centro comercial! Solo de martes a domingo – Nos sonrió tímidamente

- Usted no lo podrá hacer por dos semanas jovencita – Jasper la tuvo que sostener antes de que ella se le tirase encima al director, teniendo como objetivo torturarlo, que digo, desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra.

- ¡No lo haré! ¡Mis tarjetas de crédito nacieron para ser usadas por mí! ¡Por mi! – Sonreí al presenciar la escena cómica que Alice y Jasper protagonizaban. El la sostenía por la cintura mientras que ella paleteaba y lanzaba puñetazos al aire pareciendo una niña de cinco años.

-Mandaremos a cancelar todas sus tarjetas de crédito por todo este tiempo y se mantendrá alejada del centro comercial a más de diez metros – Me imagine a Alice llevando a cabo tal orden, cosa que me era imposible creer.

- ¡No lo hare, como que me llamo Alice Cullen! ¡¿Qué se cree usted?! ¿El rey del mambo? ¡Déjeme decirle que está muy equivocado! – Bufo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y usted Señorita Swan? – Mi sonrisa de borro de mi rostro y creí haberme puesto más pálida de lo común al escuchar mi apellido - Sus problemas.

Mierda.

- Pues mis problemas son… Yo… Este – Juguetee con mis sudorosas manos.

- Sus problemas son que se tropieza con cualquier parte plana en la que camina – Deje de respirar al escuchar la acida voz de Rosalie contestar por mí. La mire, estaba furiosa y ahora no me iba a dejar.

- ¡Como te atreves! – Le reproche – El que me tropiece con cualquier cosa, no te incumbe, asi que mejor metete en tus problemas güera – Mi respiración era agitada, pero la logre calmar. El lugar era completo silencio y ahí caí en la cuenta que era el centro de todas las miradas y murmullos ahora. Aparentemente me había dejado llevar por mis instintos, y ahora le tocaba a Edward consolarme.

- Ejem – Dirigí mi vista al director – Luego de su revelación, quiero decir que su novio Edward tendrá que liderar para que usted no se caiga las últimas dos semanas.

- Como si no lo hiciese siempre – Susurro Emmett.

- Y aparte Señorita Swan, quiero que se comprometa a mantener una buena amistad con la Señorita Hale – Abrí los ojos como plato y si no fuera por el agarre de Edward, me hubiera caído de toda la maldita impresión que me dejo el Sr. Banner.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritamos ambas a todo pulmón.

- ¡Que cuerdas vocales mujer! – Omití el estúpido comentario de Mike.

- Como lo escucharon señoritas, al final de las dos semanas me traerán un resumen de todas las actividades que hicieron juntas – Negué con la cabeza tan rápido, que pensé que me saldría volando en cualquier momento.

- ¡Yo no conviviré con ella! ¡Le mandare a mi abogado y… y… y lo meterá a la cárcel! – Por primera y última vez en toda mi vida, estaba de acuerdo con Rosalie.

- ¡No lo hare! ¡Podre caminar lo más despacio para no caerme… pero esto! – Reprochaba una y otra vez. ¡Santo cielos! Es que el director se había vuelto completamente loco, si supiera que está hablando nada más y nada menos que con unos vampiros. ¡Ja!

- Bella, Bella contrólate y hazlo solo por mi – Me calme sabiendo que terminaría por hacerlo solo por Edward me lo pedía.

- ¿Me darás mi recompensa? – Pregunte sonriendo.

- Claro preciosa.

- Sr. Cullen, llego la hora de su turno – La mayoría de las chicas suspiraron al saber que revelaría sus mas íntimos problemas.

- Mi bipolaridad – Encogiéndose de hombros, lo acepto.

- ¡Edward Cullen sufre de bipolaridad! ¡Qué sexi! – Aparentemente su club de fans tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestras, los hombres vitoreaban al saber que él no era perfecto después de todo.

-¡Bipolaridad! ¡Este hombre no satisface del todo a su novia! – Abrí mi boca solo del asombro.

**Edward 2. Rosalie 3. **

- Rosalie mejor metete en tus problemas – Jale a Edward del brazo, para que no comenzara una nueva batalla entre él y su hermana.

- Creo que esto se está saliendo de control – Vi al director, pasarse de nuevo su pañoleta por toda su cara - Sabrá Sr. Cullen que deberá hacerse cargo de ello ¿Verdad?

- Si director.

- ¿Y qué hay usted Sr. Hale? – Suspire sabiendo que lo peor había pasado y les desee todas mis suertes a Jasper que parecía una estatua viviente en su lugar.

- ¡El se mete en los sentimientos de los demás! – Grito Emmett en su contra, señalándolo con el dedo.

- ¡Eso no es verdad Emmett! ¡Y deja ya de sentirte frustrado de una vez! – Despegue mi rostro del pecho de mi novio, para mirar a la mayoría de los alumnos comer palomitas como si de una película se tratase, y Jasper con Emmett, atacándose mutuamente.

- ¡Ves cono sientes lo que yo siento! ¡El tener tu don de vam…! – Alice se le tiro encima a Emmett, colgándose por su espalda y tapándole la boca a tiempo, antes de cometiera otra de sus estupideces.

- ¡Emmett Cullen! – Lo regaño Rosalie - ¡Eres un completo idiota!

- Lo lamento amor, pero es que este sufrido me saca de mis casillas – Se excuso.

- ¡Cálmense jóvenes! – El Sr. Mason, con sus dos brazos al aire, trato de apaciguar la situación - Dos mio santo ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

- Somos únicos directorcito – Alice suspiro tiernamente, dando su mejor sonrisa.

- Ya vemos sus problemas Sr. Hale. Usted tendrá que dejar de meterse en los sentimientos de los demás – Dijo el Sr. Banner.

- No creo que Jasper sea capaz de eso director – Dije, tratando de sonar calmada.

- ¿Por qué? – Me pregunto el profesor confundido.

- Es algo que no puedo dejar de hacer – Mire a Jasper, que sostenía fuertemente la mano de Alice y suspiraba una y otra vez.

- Lo tendrá que hacer por el bien de todos los aquí presentes – Jasper termino rendido y asintió - ¡Los demás actuaran a lo contrario a como lo han hecho las semanas pasadas!

- ¿Ósea que me portare cono un hombre no animal? – Pregunto Mike sobándose la barbilla en modo pensativo.

- Y Rosalie se comportara como la güera que se tiño el cabello de rubio ¿Verdad?

**Edward 3. Rosalie 3.**

Luego del comentario de Edward a una furiosa Rosalie, quien fue agarrada por Emmett, quien le seguía reprochando a Jasper y este último sujetaba bien fuerte la mano de Alice, y ella me pedía ir de compras, mientras yo abrazada a Edward y fingía no estar escuchándola.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

Al menos esto había sido un fuerte y duro empate entre Edward y Rosalie.

********************************************

**Espero que el primer capitulo les haya gustado mucho, la verdad creo que estaré actualizando seguido, eso espero, mientras mis exámenes no me acaben mi poco tiempo que tengo.**

**Cuídense mucho**

**¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**

**Atte. Yess Twilight Cullen**

**XOXO.!***


	2. Venganza al estilo Cullen

*******************************

**Antes que todo, quiero decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la fantástica escritora Stephenie Meyer.**

Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews a:

_Bella Cullen: _**Muchas gracias por ser mi primer REVIEWS y espero que te siga dando risa como el primer capitulo. Espero tu reviews.**

_Kata o Kati chan: _**Gracias por adular mi historia y me alegra saber que te encanto muchísimo. Espero y disfrutes este segundo capitulo.**

___: _: **Gracias por tu review y gracias por leer mi historia. Cuídate mucho y espero que lees este capitulo.**

_PATSS: _**Hey, gracias por tu review y mil gracias por dejarme saber que lo que me pato haciendo el capitulo te guste y te rías. Enserio me alegra saber que lees mi historia. Síguele.**

_Ann.-Stryder: _**Si a mi también gusto lo del Club de fans de Edward y me alegro de que te hayas divertido y reído mucho al leer el anterior capitulo. Espero y logre lo mismo con este, ya que me demore mucho en terminarlo.**

_Inessinha: _**Si la relación de Bella y Rosalie es una de las mejores, en que ellas se peleen será divertido ver un capitulo de ellas. Me alegro que te divirtieras al leer el capitulo anterior y que te haya encantado la historia. Cuídate y sigue con la lectura.**

_Mitsuki-hyuuga: _**Lamento la demora al poner esta capitulo, desearía que fuese mas rápido, pero con las vacaciones no pude escribir muy seguido y tengo que poner algo que de risa. Espero que te guste como el anterior capitulo. Cuídate y gracias por todo.**

_MaliCullen05: _**Simplemente divertido, muchas gracias por esas palabras, me alegra mucho el saber que a varias personas les gusta mu historia. Espero no fallarles a todos, cuídate y espero que te la estés pasando bien.**

_2WiRe: _**Me gusto leer y saber que nunca te habías leído asi con otra historia, eso me alienta a seguirla y a hacerla cada día mejor. Cuídate y pásala bien, espero y este capitulo te guste mucho. Lamento la demora.**

_Andrea.R-Cullen: _**Los piques de Rosalie y Edward en el capitulo anterior estuvieron chistosos, pero ahora van a ver de los demás también. Y todos están metidos en esto, Alice sin compras veremos cómo se las apaña Jajaja. Cuídate y me alegra saber que te ríes y diviertes al leer mi historia.**

_Kate-cullen-hale: _**Lamento la demora de actualizar no pude hacerlo en las vacaciones y me alegro el saber que te ríes y diviertes con mi historia. Ese es el punto, cuídate mucho y salaba bien con tu familia. **

_Twistrock: _**Gracias por tus felicitaciones, me divierto leer tu review Jajaja. Espero y este capitulo te guste como el anterior. Besos y abrazos.**

_Eiv_000: _**Gracias por leer mi historia y aquí te traigo el otro capitulo. Diviértete y pásala bien, abrazos.**

_Pautt: _**¿Te dolió la barriga? Ten cuidado con eso, no quiero accidentes Jajaja. Gracias por tu review tan divertido y ya veremos cómo Edward resuelve su problema con Bella. Cuídate y besitos.**

_Gl0: _**No me tienes que suplicar de rodillas, aquí está el siguiente capitulo solo para que lo leas tu y todos los demás, espero y te guste y cuídate mucho.**

_Maria alice Cullen: _**Chica no sabes cuánto me alegra verte aquí en este fic nuevo que comencé. Me pone feliz que mis dos historias te gusten mucho y lamento la demora en mi otra histotia, no he podido actualizar ni en esta ni en aquella, las vacaciones no me dejaron Jajaja. Prometo esta semana actualizar. Cuídate mucho y espero tu review, eres grande gracias por todo. Besos y abrazos.**

_Wildwolf: _**Gracias por leer mi fic, gracias por tu review aquí dejo el siguiente capitulo, cuídate mucho.**

**Cuídense mucho y espero ver sus REVIEWS**

**No queda más que… A leer XD.**

*************************************************

**-…Operación SP…-**

By:

Yess Twilight Cullen

****************************

Capitulo Dos

"Venganza al estilo Cullen**"**

**-… Alice POV…-**

¡Yo! ¡Parar de comprar! ¡Sin tener en mis manos las bolsas! ¡Sin mis tarjetas de crédito! ¡Sin las salidas por más de ocho horas! Eso era una locura, una catástrofe, una incertidumbre, algo imposible, negativo, estúpido, irracional, loco…

- Alice, párale ya – Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y me gire frustrada para fulminar a Edward con mi peor mirada.

- ¿Quién te dijo que leyeras mis pensamientos? – Pregunte enojada, realmente no estaba en mis días, en forma literal.

- Sabes que no lo puedo dejar pasar – Me respondió rodando sus ojos – Y te pido que dejes de comportarte como una chiquilla.

Mi quijada se desencajo al escuchar su último comentario. ¡Yo comportarme como una chiquilla, nunca! Lo vi asentir con su cabeza. ¡Pero cómo se atreve!

- Me atrevo porque soy tu hermano mayor – Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Desgraciado.

- ¡Eres un mal hermano! ¡Como tú no tienes que dejar de hacer lo que más amas! – Le grite lo más fuerte que pude, y comencé a dar saltitos de frustración por toda la amplia sala.

¿Qué no ven lo difícil que es ser yo?

- Simplemente no – Al escuchar su respuesta de nuevo, bufe enfurecida y por un momento sentí mis ojos arder en llamas.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Ah! – Le reprimí y grite de frustración acercándome a él.

- No es mi culpa – Se paro del sillón donde se encontraba sentado y me miro - ¿Te has encogido acaso? – Sonrió arrogante.

- ¡Eres…. Eres un… un...! ¿Cómo se dice cuando dices algo malo enfrente de esa persona? – Sonreí a Bella, quien me miraba con los ojos en blanco. Quiero que sepan que cuando me enojo, no pienso muy bien que digamos.

- ¿Descarado? – Asentí.

- ¡Eres un descarado! – Comencé a dar pequeños golpecitos al suelo con mi pie izquierdo y volví a pensar en las dos terribles semanas que se me avecinaban.

¡OH NO! ¡OH NO! ¡OH NO! Voy a morir tan joven… Bueno ni tanto.

- Déjalo pasar – Ignorando el comentario de mi "PEOR HERMANO" me dirigí a la cocina.

Tenía que salir de este problema ahora mismo. Me las tenía que ingeniar si quería sobrevivir en este mundo cruel. Son tan crueles conmigo ¿Es que acaso les he hecho algo?

Maldición… Estúpido Señor Banner y Director Johnson. Sabía que sus cerebros nunca funcionaron bien, pero esto era salirse de la raya. Aunque…

- Oh, que brillante idea – Susurre con una enorme sonrisa.

Querida y bellísima Alice, no pasaría nada, si haces eso que estas pensando, este es el mejor plan que has pensando en todos tus días de vampiresa.

Se van a arrepentir de haberme puesto a hacer semejante estupidez.

¡Muahahahahahaha! _(risa malévola)_

- Esa malévola mueca y tus brillantes ojos no me gustan nada – Gire mi rostro a Jazzy como en la película de el exorcista – No creo que participar el tu maquiavélico plan, sea una buena idea. Sin decir que ahora asustarías a cualquiera.

- ¡Vamos no seas amargado como Edwin! – Le roge, juntando las dos palmas de mi mano verticalmente.

- ¡Te he escuchado pequeña demonio! – Me regaño Edward desde la sala y escuche las pequeñas risitas de Bella.

- ¡Vamos Jazz, te vas a divertir! – Continúe con la segunda fase de mi chantaje omitiendo los nada amistosos susurros de Edward.

- Odio cuando haces tú mueca de perro a medio morir – Me reprimió con una sonrisa – Eso me hace hacer que nunca te diga un no por respuesta.

- ¡Sí! – Feliz de la vida, me tire a los brazos de mi Jazz - ¡Por eso te amo!

- Ya decía yo – Me sonrió – Pero pequeña, yo solo te observare lo más cerca posible, para actuar si algo se sale de control – Ese era mi Jazz.

- Ya decía yo – Susurre y luego los dos nos carcajeamos.

- ¿Dónde está la fiesta que no la veo? – Nos giramos para mirar a Emmett, y de nuevo mis ojos brillaron de felicidad.

¡Emmett! ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte!

Alice eres sorprendentemente maravillosa. Lo sé, lo sé, la mayoría de las personas me dicen eso ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? Naci con ese don…

- ¡Que ego el tuyo! – Bufe al escuchar nuevamente los comentarios de Edward, interrumpiéndome en mis alabanzas.

- ¿Me dirán donde está la fiesta? – Menee la cabeza y sonreí al oír nuevamente la vos de Emmett recordando el nuevo plan donde el ya estaba involucrado.

- ¡Emmett! – Chille contenta dando brinquitos alrededor de él.

- ¡Alice! – Grito él agarrándome de las manos para comenzar a dar pequeños saltitos

Alrededor de la cocina.

Como amo a mi querido hermano.

- ¡Jasper! – Chillamos ambos mientras dábamos brincos alrededor de Jazzy, quien tenía una mueca de desagrado en su rostro

- Odio cuando hacen eso – Y rápidamente salió disparado de la cocina.

Luego Emmett y yo, nos miramos con complicidad.

- Me gusta esa miradita – Asentí efusivamente y le hice señas para que me siguiera a fuera de casa.

– ¿Para qué salimos afuera? – Pregunto confundido.

- Si salimos es para afuera… No para adentro – Susurre negando con la cabeza. Mi grandulón Emmett era caso perdido.

- ¡Ash! Tú entiendes lo que dije – Le sonreí.

**Un punto para Emmett y su estupidez.**

- Bueno, ya sabrás para que te llame ¿Verdad? – Asintió.

- Solo que antes te traigo un mensaje de Esme – Me aviso sobándose la barbilla pensativamente – Me dijo para que no intentaras nada suicida.

- Emm, no como crees ¿No me digas que ya se te olvido? – Le pregunte incrédula.

- No, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua – Me dijo abriendo la boca y tocándosela – Aquí en la puntita.

- Bueno dime – Respire profundamente.

- ¡Maldición! – Chasqueo los dedos molestos.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunte aun sabiendo lo que venía. Aparentar como la que no sabe a veces junto con Emmett, es grandioso.

- ¡Trague saliva! – Me informo con su boca abierta de sorpresa - ¡Como me pudo pasar eso a mí!

**Segundo Punto para Emmett y su estupidez.**

- Eso es un…

- ¡Si ya lo tengo! ¡Ya lo tengo! – Dijo brincando por todos lados - Esme me dijo, que Carlisle le llamo, porque Edward le había llamado anteriormente, y luego me llamo a mí… ¿O había sido antes? – Le mire con horror.

- ¿Sabes? Déjalo, yo lo investigare.

- Si insistes tanto – Se encogió de hombros - ¿Me contaras entonces para que salimos?

- Para que nadie nos escuche osito bobito – Sonreí al ver la mueca en su rostro.

- Odio cuando me dices asi – Me reprocho, se veía tan chistoso.

- No te quejes, el de Edward es el peor – Nos carcajeamos recordando el apodo de nuestro querido amargado hermano.

- Pero quiero que me cuentes tu nuevo plan, querida hermana – Me pare de puntitas y él se agacho para que pudiera susurrarle a su oído todo el magnífico día que nos quedaba.

- Lo que vamos hacer es… - Su sonrisa se fue agrandando.

Mantuve mi mente bloqueada por Edward, y le avise a Emmett que todo el día se la pasara pensando en los mejores momentos que ha pasado con Rosalie, y que por amor hacia ella, no cometiera ninguna estupidez. Ya que esta noche, prometía ser muy divertida y comprometedora.

******************************

*****************

- ¡¿Estamos todos listos?! – Chille palmeando mis manos.

- Eso creemos - Mascullo mi Jazzy.

- Oh vamos Jazz. Solo son unos pequeños disfraces – Le sonreí. La vestimenta era cosa que a mí no se me podía pasar nunca.

¡No a Alice Cullen! ¡Eso si que no!

- A esto le llamas ¿Vestimenta? – Mire a Emmett que se señalaba toda su ropa - ¡A mí me parece genial!

- ¡Verdad que si! – Chille a lado de él.

- No sé como Bella odia que la vistas, si es fantástico – Sonrió emocionado.

- ¡Verdad que si! – Volví a chillar, sabiendo que por lo menos un miembro de la familia me adulaba por vestirlo.

- Adema tu estilo es original – Salte de emoción hacia Emmett.

- ¡Verdad que si! – Chille de nuevo.

- Y esta tela es la más suave con que me he vestido – Emmett me quiere llevar al borde de mi colapso emocional ¡Pero no importa! ¡Lo superare!

- ¡Verdad que si! – Mostré mis blancos dientes en mi mejor sonrisa.

- Pero no creo que a Rosalie le guste – Me miro triste.

- ¡Verdad que…! ¡Oye eres malo! – Me queje cruzándome de brazos - ¿Para qué me emocionas entonces? – Reproche mientras que caminaba hacia el garaje.

Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Entonces nos vamos ya? – Pare de caminar al escuchar la voz de Bella desde las escaleras.

- ¿Bella ira con nosotros? – Me gire sobre mis talones, para poder dar un mejor efecto a la situación. Lo que se avecinaba era de lujo.

- ¿Eso es verdad Al? – Asentí hacia Jasper.

- Oh oh – Susurro Emmett.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con ese _Oh oh? - _Le recalco Bella fulminándome con la mirada.

- Se que nos divertiremos bastante – Les dije sonriendo, mientras caminábamos todos hacia el BMW.

- ¿Alice? – Mire a Emmett – Rose te presto su carro ¿No es asi? – Pregunto con miedo.

- No – Respondí.

- ¡¿No?! – Grito alterado, agarrándose sus cabellos con desesperación - ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?! ¡No deberíamos agarrarlo!

- Tranquilo, se lo que hago. Creo que ella estará emocionada por alcanzarnos a donde vamos – Sonreí.

- ¡Mierda! No traje mi protector personal – Susurro preocupado.

- Cálmate, ella no nos hará nada – Le calme – Solo sientan la diversión – Dije recostándome en mi asiento.

- Créeme Alice, ya siento la diversión – Mire a Bella por el retrovisor enojada. Habeces tenía un temperamento peor que el de Edward.

- No te iba a dejar sola, Edwin salió a comprar unas cosas para Esme y regresaría tarde ¡Eso no se le hace a una Cuñis! – Ella bufo - ¿Asi me agradeces?

- Si traemos una cosa de Rosalie para que ellas nos alcance ¿No deberíamos traer algo de Edwin? – Me pregunto Emmett ¡Eureka! Dio en el punto.

- Querido Emmy – Dije volteándome hacia él y Bella. Tenía que ver sus caras, esto no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

- Oh Alice, eres muy inteligente – Me alago Jazzy desde su asiento, negando con su cabeza.

- ¡Sí! – Palmee mis manos – Emmy como te decía, nosotros si traemos algo de Edward.

- ¿A si? ¿Qué co…? – Paró de hablar y sonrió girándose para ver a Bella, que nos miraba con horror – Ya entiendo.

- ¡Me engañaron! – Chillo ella entendiendo todo - ¡Me traen para que Edward venga a por mí!

- Veo que adivinaste querida.

- Le llamare a Edward y… - Me miro con sorpresa – Alice ¡Tu! – Me acuso.

- ¿Yo? – Me señale divertida. Hubieran visto la cara de Bella lectores. Mala suerte que no tome una foto.

¿Dónde están las cámaras fotografías cuando se le necesitan?

- ¡Si tú! Dámelo – Mire con confusión fingida su mano tendida hacia mí.

- Oh, tu quieres que te de tu celular, para que le avises a Edward ¿No es asi? – Le mire alzando una ceja. Esta mal si cree que haré eso.

- Sí, quiero que me lo des en este preciso momento – Me regaño.

- Lo lamento, pero se me olvido en la casa – Me encogí de hombros y me voltie en mi asiento.

- Eres mala Alice, muy mala – Susurro cruzándose de brazos.

- Amo los halagos Bella.

Espere con calma a que llegáramos a _SU_ casa, no tendría que esperar mucho ya que solo faltaban cuatro cuadras. No me debía de alterar, _Emmett_ me pondría las cosas más difíciles, pero gracias a él tendríamos la diversión. _Rosalie _estaría de mi parte. Y _Bella_, ella es ella. _Edward _se calmaría en minutos y _Jazzy_ era punto y aparte. _Esme y Carlisle_, nos regañarían a todos como siempre lo hacen… Pero al final del día, se llevarían una grata sorpresa de lo ocurrido.

- ¿Y cómo lo aremos? – Me pregunto Emmett luego de unos minutos.

- Llegaremos a su casa y le daremos un pequeño sustito, Bells entrara con nuestra ayuda. No será nada difícil – Explique de lo más calmada.

- Oh no. No. No aremos lo que creo que estoy pensando – Suspire al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Bella.

- ¡¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?! ¡Porque a mí se me antoja un oso…!

- ¡Emmett! – Le pare – Bella no piensa en un oso. Y Bella, solo quiero que te diviertas y olvides al amargado de tu novio ¿Quieres? – Le pestañee los ojos como a mi Jazzy.

- Ni pienses que me calme. Esta ropa no ayuda en nada ¿Para qué me vestiste? - pregunto tocándosela - Traigo puesta ropa negra, unos lentes estilo James Bond…

- ¡Ese fue por parte mia! – Mire a Emmett quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y el pecho inflado, lleno de orgullo - ¿Esta Fashion?

- Si Emmett está linda – Contesto Jazz rodando los ojos.

– Tengo ropa negra, lentes, agarrado el cabello, una gorra ¡Entre tanta oscuridad voy a desaparecer! – Me tire en el asiento a escuchar de nuevo las quejas de Bella para ahogar una risita a causa de su monologo.

- ¡Llegamos a nuestro destino familia Cullen! – Chille feliz al ver que nos estacionábamos.

- ¿Una casa? – Cuestiono mirando por el parabrisas con una confusión marcada en su rostro – Venimos a una ¿Casa? Teniendo nosotros una.

- No es cualquier casa – Le avise bajando del carro.

- ¿De quién es la casa Alice? – Pregunto con miedo.

- De un muy amigo mio – Susurre sonriendo.

- Sera mejor que comiencen. Tu amiguito se está durmiendo – Le agradecí a mi Jazz con una sonrisa, al ver que no delataba mi travesura a Bella y me dedique a despedirlo cuando…

- No se te ocurra… - La asustada voz de Bella me atrajo una nueva visión y seguí su mirada hacia un Emmett saltando enfrente de la puerta con su dedo índice en alto.

_¡Emmett tocara el Timbre!_

- No Emmett. ¡No! – Chille con horror.

- ¡Sí! – Sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo vi apretar el **timbré**. ¡Maldición!

¿Es que acaso no saber cómo dar sustos y vengarse? Tocando el timbre empezamos mal.

**Tercer punto para Emmett y su estupidez.**

- ¡Escóndanse! – Jasper arranco con el carro y desapareció de mi vista. Corrí hacia Bella y la jale hacia un arbusto, observando cómo Emmett se subía al techo.

¡Hay tantos arbustos y tuvo que elegir el _Techo_! Dios que hice para merecer esto.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Dijo la voz de mi víctima.

- Por el odio a los Vulturis – Susurro Bella con sus ojos bien abiertos y dejando de respirar. Su horrorosa vista se situaba en aquella silueta entre la obscuridad

- ¡Malditos toca timbres! ¡Si lo hacen de nuevo no salgo! ¡Mi mama tenía razón al no querer poner uno! Pero nunca le hice caso. Como aquella vez que… – Contando su anécdota pasada, vi claramente como mi victima entraba a su casa.

_¡Hey hice un verso sin esfuerzo! ¡Soy genial!_

- Esa voz – Me voltie hacia Bella enojada por interrumpir mis nuevos logros – Esa voz.

Como interrumpen mis pensamientos, pobre Edward ahora lo entiendo.

- Esa ventana – La señale – Esta abierta, por ahí entraremos – Les dije entrando de un salto.

- No creo que sea buena…

- ¡Vamos hermanita! – Asome mi rostro para ver a Bella tirada como un costal de papas sobre el hombro izquierdo de Emmett.

- ¡Emmett Cullen será mejor que me bajes de aquí! – Chillo dándole golpes en su espalda.

- Bella no sabía que tenias talento de masajista – Se burlo Emmett – Eso Edward nunca me lo conto

- No soy masajista Emmett Cullen.

- Están adentro – Avise acomodándome la ropa.

- Orales cuántos libros – Comento Emmett observando la habitación llena de ellos.

- Su cuarto queda en la primera planta. Asi que cruzaremos tres cuartos, bajaremos por las escaleras, el baño y la cocina, y doblaremos a la izquierda – Explique a la perfección.

- ¿Cuántas veces has estado aquí Alice? – Me pregunto Bella con terror.

- Es la primera vez – Le sonreí y abrí la puerta para dar con el largo pasillo – No hagan nada de…

Pero el estruendoso ruido de unos libros al caer me interrumpió.

-… ruido – Suspire mirando a Emmett y Bella.

- Creo haber visto el libro de blanca Nieves – Negué con la cabeza a Emmett – Siempre lo he querido leer.

- Te he leído el de ricitos de oro, cenicienta, la sirenita y muchos más. ¿No puedes esperar a otro día?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me lo puedo llevar? – Me pregunto con una sonrisita.

**Cuarto Punto para Emmett y su estupidez.**

- Bella no quiero que te tropieces en la escalera – Suspire andando en el pasillo.

- No es algo que yo intente hacer – Mascullo siguiéndome por detrás, junto con Emmett.

- Este es el primer cuarto – Señale una puerta a mi derecha.

- ¿Y qué hay? – Emmett pregunto.

- No intentes… - Era demasiado tarde. Como siempre.

Había abierto la puerta y de ella, habían caído un sin fin de cosas. Obviamente haciendo un escandaloso ruido y obstruyendo el paso.

** Quinto punto Para Emmett y su estupidez.**

- Esta es una larga noche – Me voltie ante la risita de Bella al mirar a Emmett. Quien estaba metido en un salvavidas, con un sombrero de mariachi y un chupón el la boca.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – Al escuchar la voz del dueño de la casa, nos escondimos en la siguiente puerta a la izquierda con velocidad. Obvio, llevando a Bella a nuestro paso.

- Creo que nos descubrirá – Susurro Emmett.

- Cállate que esto es por tu culpa – Le regañe – Además nunca pasara eso.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Dígame ahora mismo! – Escuchamos las pisadas de nuestro asquerosa victima acercarse hasta nuestro lugar de escondite y rebuscar en las demás puertas algún indicio fuera de lo común.

- Bella calma tu respiración – Le susurre mirándola.

- Solo… So… Solo quiero salir de aquí – Levanto la cabeza para calmar su respiración, ya que se agarraba a Emmett como si su vida dependiese de ello.

- Malditos rateros, arruinaron mi armario de cosas favoritas. Lo arreglare mañana por la mañana – Suspiramos al escuchar cómo se alejaba hacia la planta de abajo.

- Creo que se ha ido.

- No quiero ver que hagas otra estupidez tuya Emmett – Le mire enojada.

- Ok, ok, lo lamento.

- Sera mejore apresurarnos – Caminamos hasta llegar a las innumerables escaleras de madera.

- Estas escaleras están más grandes que mi pie – Comento Bella asustada.

- Emmett carga a Bella para…

- ¡Espera! – Chillo – Ese rostro – Le mire como con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, observaba con horror aquel retrato colgado en la pared al lado de las escaleras.

- Creo que ya te diste cuenta – Emmett asintió.

- _¡Estamos en la casa del Director Johnson!_ – Instantáneamente se tapo la boca y maldijo por lo bajo.

- Si – Me encogí de hombros – Ahora si, a lo que venimos.

- ¿A que venimos?

- Bella, mi querida Bella. Me vengare del director Johnson por haberme puesto a hacer semejante estupidez.

- El rencor es malo – Se cruzo de brazos – Eso no ayudara en nada.

- Para las personas como yo, nos sirven de optimismo – Baje las escaleras con una verdadera sonrisa y espere a que el siguiente Cullen se nos uniera.

En 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

- ¡Quiero saber quien fue el de la idea de agarrar mi BMW!

Emmett dio un brinco del susto, Bella se tapo los oídos ante tal grito y yo simplemente sonreí al ver a Rosalie frente a mí con su sutil temperamento.

- Rose, llegas en el momento indicado – Le dije pasando junto a ella.

- Emmett – Siseo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! – Se defendió el alzando las manos – ¡Yo no hice nada!

- Fui yo Rose, y quiero que sepas en que casa estas – Le dije señalando el retrato que antes Bella había visto con horror.

- Oh, veo que te me adelantaste – Sonrió – Eres genial, cuenta conmigo.

- ¡Eres una Cullen! – Ambas chocamos las manos.

- Entonces ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – Pregunto observando mejor la estancia.

- A su cuarto – Susurre comenzando a caminar. Había visto mi reloj y mostraba las diez y media de la noche, por lo que imaginaba, me demoraría mucho llevar a cabo el plan. Pero valdría la pena tanta espera.

- Quiero avisar algo – Nos giramos a Bella, quien tenía la cara roja de vergüenza. Ya sabía que venía.

- Entiendo – Dije y camine con ella… _Al baño._

- No tardare – Aviso, luego de desaparecer por la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa con Edward y Jasper? – Cuestiono Rosalie, quien estaba cruzada de brazos.

- Jazzy está muy cerca de aquí, Edward nos alcanzara dentro de diez minutos – Lo último, lo susurre.

- Ya veo, tenias esto planeado desde la mañana ¿No es asi? – Me pregunto feliz.

- Claro, a mi no se me pasa nada Rose.

- Pobre Esme, recibió una llamada de Carlisle porque Edward le había delatado tu plan. Cosa en que saliste ganadora – Asentí y me gire a Emmett mirándolo con calma.

- ¿Eso es lo que no me podías explicar? – Le pregunte colocando mis brazos en mi cadera.

- ¡No es mi culpa que Esme me lo haya explicado con palabras difíciles! – Se excuso.

- ¿Chicos? – Suspire y me acerque con cautela a la puerta del baño - ¿Alice? – Me pregunto en silencio.

- Lo sé Bella – Respondí, para luego girarme hacia Rosa y Emmett – La puerta del baño esta atorada.

- ¿Y si la tiramos?

- Emmett no seas imbécil – Le regaño Rosalie.

- Es muy tarde – Comente observando la puerta del baño tirada a los pies de una Bella asustada.

Al parecer se me está haciendo tarde en todo con Emmett.

**Sexto punto Para Emmett y su estupidez.**

- ¿Emmett tu…? – Asentí - ¡Tiraste la puerta del baño! – Chillo Bella tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

- Es lo único que se me ocurrió Bella. Se tendrá que comprar otra – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – He visto una de cristal la semana pasada, esta Fashion. Me la comprare.

- Si se compran una de cristal, verán lo que están haciendo – Comento una ingenua Bella.

- Eso es lo que queremos – Me aleje de ellos, ante el comentario de Rosalie. No creo aguantar otra de sus tantas _"Charlas"_

- Ustedes nunca cambiaran.

- Estamos en la cocina – Al instante gruño la pansa de Bella.

- ¿Comiste? – Le pregunte a lo que ella negó - Ya veo – Camine hacia el refrigerador para observar su contenido – Oh.

- ¿Qué ves Alice? ¿Qué ves? – Sentí a Emmett junto a mí, con la boca igual de abierta que la mia.

- Dios mio santo – Susurro Bella igual que nosotros.

- ¿Qué querrá hacer el Director Johnson con todos estos chupones en el congelador?

-Ese hombre está loco – Comento Rosalie.

Estuve sentada en el sillón y me acomode fácilmente en el. Quería estar cómoda para la siguiente escena que presenciaría. No se alteren lectores, ya lo verán.

- ¿Alice? – Bella se acerco a mí y luego de dar tres pasos se detuvo mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en mis labios.

- Edward – Susurro asombrada.

- ¡Edwin se nos une! – Festejo Emmett sin notar a lo que nos referíamos. Tocaron el timbre - ¡Yo voy!

Corrió a la puerta principal, sin darse cuenta que Edward se encontraba sentado junto a mí. Y decían que los vampiros podíamos ver claramente en la oscuridad.

- Es un idiota – Asentí al comentario de Edwin – No me llames asi.

- ¿Edward? – Rodé los ojos al escuchar la voz de Emmett parado en el marco de la puerta, mirando la nada entre la oscuridad.

- Soy yo Emmett.

- ¡Ahhh! – Reí al ver como ante la voz de Jasper al entrar a la casa, corría espantado y se escondía detrás de Bella. Mala idea.

- ¿Pones a Bella en peligro Emmett? - Susurro Edward.

- ¡Ahhh! – Volvió a gritar y corrió rápidamente a esconderse detrás de Rosalie, que echaba humos - ¡Son los fantasmas de Jasper y Edward! – Chillo tapándose la boca.

**Septimo punto Para Emmett y su estupidez.**

- Somos nosotros grandulón – Sonreí y corrí hacia mi Jazz para abrasarlo.

- ¡Por qué no me habían dicho! – Se quejo cruzándose de brazos – Pensé que ya existían los fantasmas.

- Emmett eres un idiota – Comento Rosalie.

- Quiero saber ¿Quién trajo a Bella? – Nos pregunto a todos un Edwin muy enojado.

Ya sabía que esto vendría, pero como la Cullen que soy, se avecinada también mi escapatoria al siguiente regaño que Edward me daría en unos momentos. Ahora si amaba a mi favorito Director. Y solo esperen a lo que vendrá.

- ¡Quiero mi pastel de sandia madre!

Nos quedamos como estatuas al observar como el director Johnson salía de su cuarto y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, para luego caminar con los ojos cerrados hacia el refrigerador.

- ¡Quiero mi pastel de sandia! – Gritaba una y otra vez.

- ¡El director es sonámbulo! – Al parecer a Emmett le encantaba la idea.

- ¿Existe el pastel de sandia? – Pregunto Jasper con asco.

- Sabe muy rico – Comento Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Recuerdo aquella vez que me atore en el baño de mi tío ¿Te acuerdas? – Me tape la boca al ver como el director estaba parado frente a Emmett y Rosalie, platicando con ellos.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? – Le respondió Emmett señalándolo con sorna.

- ¡Fue muy vergonzoso! ¡O aquella vez que me disfrace de caballito en la fiesta de mi primita y pensaron que yo era la piñata! ¡Me colgaron en el árbol!– Solté una carcajada ante su declaración y Bella con Emmett me acompañaron.

- ¡Amigo que divertido!

- ¡Emmett! ¡NOOO! – Grite. Al momento que Edward y yo lo miramos con horror.

Lo que a continuación paso, fue que la alegría de Emmett se le subió a la cabeza y le dio una palmada amistosa – No tan despacio - al director Johnson situado enfrente de él. Lo que ocasiono que el director callera de boca al piso y se despertara de su sueño.

- ¡Que está pasando aquí!

**Octavo Punto Para Emmett y su estupidez. **A este paso perderé la cuenta.

Edward se escondió junto con Bella en el baño. Rosalie se escondió detrás de la puerta de la cocina, mientras que Jazzy y yo, nos situamos detrás del televisor.

- ¡¿Y Emmett?! – Pregunte al no ver una visión de él.

- No lo sé – Me contesto Jasper ayudándome a buscarlo con la mirada.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – Dirigí mi vista al somnoliento director que se sobaba la cara con dolor.

Esto se ponía cada vez más mejor.

- Soy el fantasma de los Cullen – Escuche la fingida voz de Emmett, quien se encontraba a espaldas de un asustado director.

- ¿Qui… Qui… Quien anda ahí?

- Soy el fantasma de los Cullen – Volvió a repetir con su voz fingida.

Salí de mi escondite y observe cono el director se giraba con miedo para ver a Emmett debajo de una manta blanca. Aguante una carcajada al igual que los demás.

- ¿Qui… Quien anda ahí? – Pregunto de nuevo el director.

- ¿Que no oíste que soy el fantasma de los Cullen? – Dijo desesperado Emmett, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Eh?

- Mire aquí usted solo se debe de asustar y ya… ¿De acuerdo?

- S… Si

- Ok, entonces comencemos de nuevo – Emmett se aclaro la garganta y se preparo para su actuación.

- ¡Soy el fantasma de los Cullen! – Grito Emmett, alzando sus brazos debajo de la manta blanca.

- ¡Somos los fantasmas de los Cullen! – Le seguí el juego divertida.

- ¡Es un maldito, estúpido y inservible! – Nos giramos asustados todos hacia Rosalie, que mataba al director con su peor mirada.

- Además yo no me caigo por que quiera – Fui el turno de mirar a Bella, que al darse cuenta de ser observada por todos, escondió su cara en el pecho de Edward.

- ¡Esto no es verdad! – Chillo el director asustado – Imploro piedad ¡Piedad! – Lo mire como se arrodillaba en el suelo y nos miraba con miedo.

- ¡Sabrá que es infierno vampírico! – Rugió Emmett.

- ¡No me maten! ¡No me maten por favor! – Rogaba el director Johnson, al ver que lo teníamos rodeado.

- Sufrirá las consecuencias por todo lo malo que ha hecho – Gruñí junto a Emmett.

-¡Lamento hacerme robado esas galletas! ¡Lamento haberle quitado esos chupones a todos los bebes del vecindario! ¡Lamento haber trabado la puerta solo para que mi esposa se quedara ahí toda la noche! ¡Lamento… - Y un sin fin de cosas.

*****************************

Ahora sentados todos en la sala, estábamos siendo regañados por dos Esme y Carlisle muy enojados.

- ¿Por qué lo hicieron? – Pregunto por enésima vez Carlisle.

- ¡No aguantarías todo lo que nos mandaron a hacer! – Chille enojada.

- Cariño, eso es solo una programa para ayudarlos a mejorar sus adicciones – Comento Esme acariciándome la espalda.

- ¡Pero es desesperante tener guardados todos esos disfraces sin podre utilizarlos! – Nos quedamos en completos silencio ante la declaración de Emmett.

- ¿Se quedaron los disfraces de la fiesta pasada para usarlos en sus aventuras sexuales? – Pregunto Carlisle incrédulo.

- ¡El del policía y ladrón son muy eficientes! – Nos sonrió Emmett con sus pulgares alzados.

- Somos una familia perdida – Susurro Carlisle derrotado.

-Pero platícales a todos lo que le paso a Esme y a ti – Sonreí con ingenuidad al saber que había logrado lo prometido.

- ¿Qué paso Carlisle? – Pregunto Jasper.

- Esme y yo recibimos una llamada donde también los padres de familia nos integraríamos a lo de **"Solución a Problemas" **– Explico.

- ¿De verdad? – Asintió Edward a Bella.

- Y qué cosas les toco no hacer a nuestros queridos padres – Dijo Emmett feliz de la vida.

- No tengo permitido estar en mi jardín – Esme sollozo - ¡En mi jardín! ¡Las flores se me morirán!

- Por eso cada uno de ustedes harán su trabajo en el jardín por ella.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – Reprochamos Rosalie, Emmett y yo.

- Las flores no tienen la culpa de esto – Nos regaño Esme – Y ustedes serán los primero voluntarios.

- ¿Qué es voluntario? – Pregunto Emmett confundido.

- Y Carlisle como te fue a ti – Al escuchar las palabras de Edward, Carlisle respiro profundamente y camino por toda la sala.

- Yo dejare por estas dos semanas el trabajo – Abrimos las bocas asombrados.

- ¡Júrenmelo!

- ¡¿No estoy soñando?!

- ¡Llego el fin del mundo!

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Con razón su mente bloqueada.

- ¡Pueden calmar su felicidad! – Exploto Jasper.

- Todos saldremos de esta sin hacer más planes malévolos y nos ayudaremos entre nosotros como la familia que somos – Explico Carlisle triste.

- ¿Y díganme que aprendieron de eso chicos? – Pregunto Esme.

- Que Emmett puede llegar a ser demasiado estúpido – Comente para que luego todos explotáramos en carcajadas.

- ¡Hey no se vale!

Esto es ¡VENGANZA AL ESTILO CULLEN!

******************************

**Hola a todos y lamento la demora.**

**Pero aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta fantástica historia entre todos los Cullen. Espero y sea de su agrado para todos.**

**Cuídense mucho**

**¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**

**Atte. Yess Twilight Cullen**

**XOXO.!***


End file.
